backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Horse
.]] A horse is a four legged mammal that can be ridden on for either transportation purposes (especially in the 19th century), racing or simply for fun. They are also used for pulling vehicles such as chariots, wagons, or carriages. A male donkey is often bred with a female horse to produce a mule. History In 36 AD, Bifficus Antanneny and Marty McFly competed in a chariot race. After being sent to 1885 by a bolt of lightning, Dr. Emmett Brown set himself up as the town blacksmith. Part of his job involved shoeing horses. He also obtained three horses which he named Galileo, Archimedes and Newton. The Palace Saloon had a horse trough filled with water, in which Doc was forced to dunk his head immediately after being forced to drink Chester's wake-up juice. On September 2 of that year, the U.S. Cavalry pursued the Pohatchee tribe. Both sides were horseback throughout the chase. On September 3, Buford Tannen and his gang pursed Marty on horses. for the Sega Genesis.]] On September 4, Doc and Marty tried to use six horses to pull the DeLorean time machine (which had a ripped fuel tank) up to 88 miles per hour, but failed. Later that day, they both rode horseback to save Clara when her panicked horse — which had been spooked by a snake — was about to pull her wagon buckboard over the edge of Shonash Ravine. On September 7, Buford and his gang rode horseback to town to have a showdown with Marty. After the showdown, Marty and Doc (and later Clara) rode horseback to Locomotive 131. Marty had learned to ride a horse at summer camp, as he mentioned to Doc's younger self at the Pohatchee Drive-In Theater on November 16, 1955, shortly before he departed for the Old West.Back to the Future Part III novelization, page 33 In the 1985A timeline, Biff Tannen made his first million on his twenty-first birthday by betting on a horse race. The waxwork figure of Biff on display at the main entrance of the Biff Tannen Museum, standing next to his newly-restored Ford Super De Luxe Convertible from 1955, held a lucky horseshoe in its left hand — signifying Biff's status as the "luckiest man on Earth". As of 2000, all major sporting events from 1950-2000, including horse racing, were published in ''Grays Sports Almanac. The almanac had an image of two racehorses on the cover. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future Part III novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part III (video game)'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Roman Holiday" **"Batter Up" **"Clara's Folks" **"A Friend In Deed" *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' *''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines'' **Issue 2: "The Doc Who Never Was" **Issue 3 **Issue 5: "Clara's Story" References Category:Animals Category:Transporation Category:36 Category:1850 Category:1875 Category:1885 Category:1897 Category:Horses